


Я навеки твой (помни об этом, уходя)

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, F/M, Female Russia's name is Anna, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Николай, сколько себя помнил, всегда любил только одну женщину. Анна же всегда любила кого-то еще.





	Я навеки твой (помни об этом, уходя)

Николай всегда любил метро.

Было что-то успокаивающее в его мерном покачивании, в людях, разных — радостных, грустных, но чаще уставших, которые на десять минут или пару часов становились твоими соседями в этой механической колыбели, можно даже сказать, что эти люди становились частью твоей жизни. Арловский, никогда не слывший компанейским парнем, не любивший сплетни и нарушение личного пространства, в метро соприкасался с чужим, личным и скрытым даже с каким-то странным удовольствием. Случайно подслушанные обрывки фраз, экран телефона с новостной лентой соцсетей, пальцы, быстро отбивающие смски… Все это отвлекало от собственной жизни, пустой и изжеванной, как консервная банка. Из тех, что мальчишки-хулиганы привязывают к облезлым хвостам дворовых кошек.

Он сам называл это синдромом форточки. Так прохожий, идя мимо чужих окон, не может удержаться, чтобы не заглянуть через мутное стекло в чью-то жизнь. Просто так, от скуки и любопытства.

Была у Николая еще одна метровская привычка: включать в плеере случайный выбор аудиозаписи и слушать ее, пытаясь выискать двойное и тройное дно у, казалось бы, вызубренных наизусть строчек. Эдакое кривое гадание по песням отечественных исполнителей. Отечественных, потому что песни на иностранном языке хоть и бывали часто приятными слуху, струн души не задевали. То ли Коля был слишком патриотом, то ли песен годных не попадалось. А может, и то и другое.

Решив не изменять традиции, он щелкнул пару раз по кнопкам (сенсорные телефоны — зло во плоти!) и погрузился в знакомую с первых аккордов мелодию.

 

_Её глаза на звёзды непохожи_

_В них бьётся мотыльком живой огонь…_

 

Арловский прикрыл глаза и выдохнул сквозь сжатые до скрипа зубы.

Песня царапнула что-то внутри, как наждачка. Дослушал до середины и раздраженно переключил на другую, потом еще раз и еще. В своем остервенелом нападении на ни в чем не повинный телефон он незаметно проехал три станции и чуть не пропустил свою родную Техноложку. Спохватился Арловский, когда масса студентов, словно некое живое существо, пыхтя, неуклюже выползла из вагона, частично вынося с собой и других пассажиров, которые не успели вовремя забиться по углам.

На эскалаторе его пихнул какой-то рослый парень, стремясь, наплевав на движущиеся ступени, подняться быстрее наверх на своих двоих, а потом уже на выходе к нему прижалась тощая девица с каштановой косой.

Она смутно напоминала Вику, его однокурсницу из Литвы, которая все время смотрела на него большими и грустными глазами, будто ждала чего-то. Чего именно, черт ее знает, Арловский обычно высматривал Аню в толпе, а потому до чужих глаз ему дела не было, какими бы грустными они ни были. Вспомнив Вику, он подумал, что ее взгляд напоминал ему нечто смутно знакомое, но неочевидно неприятное. Как полузабытый дурной сон, отголосок которого можно увидеть в чьих-то чертах. Уже выходя из метро, он поймал свое отражение в неподъемной тяжелой двери и понял наконец.

Открытие не стало неожиданностью.

Викины глаза он уже видел. В зеркале. Блеклая и затхлая тоска, как вчерашний забытый на полке холодильника кефир, в котором, словно полудохлая моль, еще билась какая-то надежда. Грустные глаза литовской девочки были преломленным отражением его собственных выцветших глаз, неотрывно смотрящих в девичью спину, занавешенную длинными русыми волосами. А меж тем на улице моросило.

Наушники заглушали половину звуков из внешнего мира, но полностью абстрагироваться Николай так и не смог. Он быстро прошел мимо лотка с шавермой, проскользнул между сладкой парочкой, ощутив мимолетную досаду от их беззаботного счастья, и свернул в парк. Проклятая песня снова звучала в ушах.

Это был какой-то заговор — за последние сорок минут она выпала три раза (учитывая, что песен в плеере было около двух сотен). Шаги по обтесанным ступеням крутой лестницы вторили гитаре и ударным, а голос солиста — колиным мыслям.

Не думать об Ане было сложно. Не думать о ней под такую песню — невозможно в принципе.

 

_Её сиянье затмевает солнце_

_И замерзает кровь в её тени_

_Такое счастье дорого даётся_

_Венец, откуда ни взгляни_

 

Счастье давалось действительно дорого. Вернее, Коле оно было просто не по карману.

Он остановился перед старой деревянной дверью с чуть кривой шестеркой, поднял руку, чтобы постучать, и замер. Песня пошла по второму кругу, и Арловский подумал, что круги эти не иначе как по Данте* — может, к девятому он наконец искупит все свои грехи. Он вспомнил, что у него, вообще-то, ключи есть — открыл дверь, потом неуклюже скинул рюкзак на пол, рядом с белыми босоножками, красивыми и нелепыми. Кто вообще питерской весной носит босоножки?..

Аня была на кухне и жарила блины. Румяная стопка уже, подобно пизанской башне, немного накренилась вправо. На Брагинской был какой-то голубой фартук, очень девичий. Непонятно, где она его взяла — не с собой же принесла? — ведь когда позавчера вечером Аня, мокрая от дождевой воды и слез, стояла на пороге его квартиры, у нее с собой была только малюсенькая сумочка, синее платье, в которое она была одета, и те самые дурацкие босоножки.

Стопка меж тем росла, а Николай так и не обозначил свое присутствие, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как ловко девушка орудует лопаткой, переворачивая румяные лепешки. Она была идеальна даже в этом. Вообще, само зрелище носило какой-то оттенок фантасмагории. Аня Брагинская жарит блины на его кухне. Жарит. Блины. На кухне. На его. Пиздец. Это как если бы ангел сошел с небес, чтобы погладить вам рубашку.

Арловский зажмурил глаза и посчитал до десяти про себя. Открывать глаза не хотелось — где-то внутри засело и мерзко жужжало, словно комар летней ночью, ощущение, что все это сон. Закатай губу, Коленька. Какая тебе Аня, какие блины, просыпайся, к первой паре сегодня! Но Аня все еще была. Блины тоже никуда не делись. Разница была только в том, что теперь она стояла перед ним, смешно нахмурив брови. Выглядело бы грозно, если бы не голубой фартук с рюшами и лопатка для блинов.

— Коля, ты в порядке? Прости, я не слышала, как ты зашел. Все хорошо?

Очень хотелось крикнуть, что все просто прекрасно. Он, Аня, кухня, блины. Можно даже вообразить, что это все не очередное неловкое извинение, а искренний порыв, что Аня всегда здесь, на этой кухне будет жарить ему блины, а потом, через пару лет, может быть, даже к ним добавятся парочка мелких спиногрызов. Мальчик и девочка. Такие светленькие, с голубыми глазами. Девочку бы они назвали Настей…

— Коля?

Арловский выдохнул и закусил губу.

Смотреть на Аню было больно — ее проницательный взгляд выжигал что-то внутри.

— Прости, задумался. Все нормально, устал немного. Пряхин сегодня просто вынес мозг со своей философией фундаментализма. Можешь мне объяснить, зачем врачу философия? — Левые темы — это всегда помогает. Левые темы — это то, что обсуждают взрослые люди, когда не хотят говорить о важных вещах. Все его разговоры с Аней одна сплошная «левая тема».

 _Давай поговорим о том, как я люблю тебя_ — погода сегодня ужасна, правда? _Скажи мне, ты забыла его наконец?_ — завтра две пары русского, можно, я возьму твой конспект? _Ты можешь остаться у меня навсегда, я не против, я даже за, очень, отчаянно за_ — ты видела вчера Вику, она какая-то странная? Не заболела ли?

Пустые, бессмысленные слова. Неловкая тишина. Слезы. Объятья. Односторонняя связь. Я тебя слышу, ловлю каждое слово — ты меня нет, не хочешь и не можешь. Всегда есть кто-то еще. Кто-то важнее, громче, ближе.

Николай, сколько себя помнил, любил одну женщину. Девушку в синем платье. Девочку с ромашкой за ухом. Таскал портфель, дарил конфеты, помогал донести сумки с продуктами, вытирал слезы очередной разбитой любви. Просто так, беззаветно. Ответа он не ждал. Для Ани всегда был кто-то еще. Романтичный французский щеголь, легкомысленный очкастый американец и еще другой, с едким холодным взглядом и британским акцентом. Ну, и последний, его Николай ненавидел больше всего.

Русский немец. Из Калининграда. Белобрысый и наглый. Аня плакала. Аня уходила. Аня говорила Арловскому, что больше никогда. Не позвонит, не приедет, не обнимет его, этого мудака с непроизносимой фамилией на Б. Звонила, приезжала, обнимала. Оставляла Николаю записку «Прости, не могу без него! Еду в Калининград. Как приеду — позвоню. Спасибо, что приютил. Целую, Аня». Целовала его Аня только на бумаге. А того, другого — как полагается.

Утешало только то, что блинов она больше не жарила никому. Николай, чуть сгорбившись, сел за стол, краем глаза смотря на то, как Аня, легко пританцовывая, жарит очередной блин. Наушники вернулись на место. Вместе с ними проклятущая песня.

 

_Разлилась по сердцу печаль_

_Я навеки твой, ты — ничья_

 

Если бы ничья — было бы не так обидно. А так, все, что ему доставалось, — блины. И голубой фартук. Утешительный приз. Песня в наушниках вышла на седьмой круг.*

**Author's Note:**

> Данте* - имеется в виду, конечно, автор "Божественной комедии".  
> Седьмой круг по Данте** - круг, в котором страдают совершившие насилие. В том числе и насилие над собой. Имеется в виду, что Николай добровольно подвергает себя моральному истязанию, не в силах оставить Анну.


End file.
